This invention relates to a conveyor having powered or live rollers, and more particularly to a chain drive for a live roller conveyor which is equally useful on straight conveyors and on curved conveyors of the type wherein selected conveyor rollers are driven by friction drive wheels mounted on the conveyor frame below the rollers. In such curved conveyors, it is desirable to use drive chains which are sufficiently flexible to be guided to follow the curvature of the conveyor frame without developing undesirable strains, and this in turn can lead to a tendency of the chain to wander laterally from properly meshing relation with the sprockets through which its driving force is transmitted to the drive wheels for the rollers.